The invention concerns a filter element with a filter medium and a first end disk as well as a filter with such a filter element.
US 2014/0027361 A1 discloses a water filter. The water filter comprises a filter medium that is connected to an end disk. On the end disk, bayonet protrusions are formed whose free ends extend inwardly in radial direction.
US 2003/0141235 A1 discloses a filter element with locking projections that are projecting outwardly in radial direction.
Furthermore, DE 20 2007 017 614 U1 discloses an oil filter. The oil filter comprises a filter element with bayonet protrusions oriented outwardly in radial direction.
Moreover, US 2007/0158263 A1 discloses a filter element with a circumferentially extending locking projection that is inwardly oriented in radial direction.
Finally, U.S. D497,972 S and U.S. Pat. No. 5,154,823 A disclose filter elements with locking hooks for connecting the filter elements to a filter housing.